Cuestiones de cabello
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A Sasuke no le gustaban las niñas de cabello corto o largo de la academia, porque a él siempre le había gustado una niña en particular... escena perdida de Naruto. Reeditado!


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...si así fuera varios hubieran muerto ya...¬¬**

.

.

.

.

**Cuestiones de cabello**

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Saben? ¡Oí que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas con cabello largo!— escuchó decir a su amiga e instintivamente, la pequeña Ino se llevó una mano a la cabeza para pasar delicadamente sus pequeños deditos entre las finas hebras del corto cabello rubio, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía de improvisto en sus pálidas y redondas mejillas…_

_._

Casi había olvidado ése día…el día en que había decidido jamás volver a cortarse el cabello para gustarle al joven Uchiha…

Suspiró con nostalgia al ver la imagen que ahora le devolvía el espejo, y repitió la acción de sus recuerdos, pasando los dedos entre las finas hebras de cabello platinado, ahora casi tan corto como solía usarlo cuando era niña.

Otro largo y sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Apoyó ambos codos sobre el tocador de su habitación, colocando la barbilla entre sus manos, y recargó el peso de la cabeza sobre ellas, sin dejar de observar fijamente su reflejo. Había sacrificado su largo y sedoso cabello para ganarle a Sakura en los exámenes chunin, pero todo había sido en vano… aunque, al menos, la consolaba el hecho de que su archi-ami/enemiga tampoco se hubiese llevado la victoria.

Pero Ino era una chica sumamente orgullosa y competitiva. Por eso quería la revancha… a como diera lugar…

Un nuevo suspiro se dejó oír en el silencio de la habitación, y una vez más deslizó sus finos dedos a través del corto cabello, esperando que el largo no acabara tan pronto, llevando la mano hasta el centro de su abdomen, acariciando un cabello invisible con otro gesto de nostalgia.

—Bueno…— suspiro observando atentamente su reflejo— ¡al menos sigues siendo la Kunoichi más hermosa de la villa, Ino!— exclamó enérgicamente, para sí misma, en un intento de darse ánimos, aunque no pudo más que dejar salir una triste sonrisa… pero Ino no era de las que se sientan a deprimirse en su casa, llorando por lo perdido… ¡claro que no!

Volvió a tomar el cepillo y comenzó a peinar su corta melena, que ahora le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros. Tomó una liga para atarse el cabello en un moño pero desistió de hacerlo al último momento; dejaría que su cabello disfrutara un poco de la libertad antes de volver a confinarlo a una coleta; no dejaría que todo aquello apaciguara su energía, ¡saldría a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente y volvería a ser la misma de siempre!

— ¡Iré a dar una vuelta, papi!— informó a su padre, antes de salir de su hogar, y dirigirse hacia las ajetreadas calles de Konoha.

Extraña hora había decidido para dar su paseo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte, pero aun así la calle y los comercios de la avenida principal estaban abarrotadas de gente; en su mayoría, turistas que eran atraídos por los exámenes chunin.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos, solo dejándose llevar por sus pies, solo…pensando. Pensaba en Shikamaru, que de seguro debería de estar entrenando con su sensei para las finales; en Chouji, que de nuevo se hallaba en el hospital por una indigestión; en Lee; en Sasuke… sus cavilaciones se detuvieron en el joven Uchiha. Se había enterado por Sakura que ya había salido del hospital, y que también había comenzado con su entrenamiento al lado de Kakashi…Ino no lo había visto desde que fue a verlo al hospital y no podía evitar preguntarse como estaría…

Inevitablemente sus pensamientos regresaron a aquel recuerdo en el que había decidido con total convicción gustarle al moreno, y una sonrisa escapó de sus rosados labios; ahora veía ese momento tan lejano e infantil que casi le parecía ridículo. El que Sasuke alguna vez pudiera sentir algo por ella le parecía ridículo…

Sin darse cuente sus pies la alejaron bastante de la aldea, y la habían guiado hacia el bosque, mientras en lo alto el cielo se pintaba de un cálido color naranja. Observó a su alrededor, estaba totalmente sola en medio de aquel inmenso mar de árboles, así que decidió disfrutar del bonito atardecer ella sola. Subió a la rama más alta de un frondoso castaño, sentándose en ella y recargando la cabeza en el tronco, apreciando los últimos rayos del sol antes de cerrar los ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad el suave calor que le provocaban en el rostro. Por un breve instante se sintió en paz consigo misma y con el mundo.

Respiró hondamente y, con deleite, sintió como la suave brisa le revolvía juguetonamente los cabellos; era una sensación muy agradable.

De pronto, una fuerte explosión se oyó a los lejos, haciendo temblar ligeramente el árbol sobre el que Ino se encontraba, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tener que sostenerse del tronco para no caerse.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!— preguntó a la nada, en voz alta, parándose sobre la rama en donde segundos antes había estado tan cómodamente sentada, y entornando la mirada para encontrar el origen del estallido, pero lo único que pudo ver a lo lejos fue una enorme nube de polvo.

Estaba furiosa, y sin pensarlo dos veces bajó del árbol encaminándose hacia la nube de polvo en busca de QUIEN o QUIENES habían osado interrumpir su perfecto momento, apreciando el atardecer. Ella era muy impulsiva, y pocas veces actuaba analizando la situación, y en ese momento, sólo quería venganza.

Corrió unas cuantas millas antes de llegar a la zona rocosa detrás del bosque y se detuvo al instante al quedar frente a frente con la fuente de la estruendosa explosión…

— ¿Sa-Sauke?— musitó con autentica sorpresa, viendo como su ex compañero de academia respiraba con bastante dificultad en el suelo, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y los puños, con la mirada baja.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— gruñó el joven Uchiha, en tono grosero, sin siquiera mirarla— ¡LARGO!— gritó con rabia, pero ella no retrocedió.

—¿Estás bien?— inquirió con suavidad, e ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por él, dando un paso adelante, extendiendo una de sus manos; en ese momento el moreno alzó la vista y clavó sus oscuras orbes en ella, relajando su expresión de ira antes de ponerse de pie, no sin cierta dificultad, sujetándose el costado izquierdo de abdomen con una mano.

—Estoy bien—. Sentenció, sin dar lugar a reproches, sacudiendo el polvo de su traje entero de color azul, el cual, la joven rubia se percató de que era nuevo.

— ¿E-Estas seguro?— sin que pudiera controlarlo, su voz le había fallado— Yo puedo ay…

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, pero intentando no perder el control—Estoy bien, ¿sí?, ¡déjame en paz!— rezongó, enderezando la espalda y trastabillando ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Ya veo…— susurró con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

Un prolongado silencio se formó entre ellos. Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a querer irse, mucho menos a hablar, e Ino no lo dejaría solo sabiendo que posiblemente estaba herido. Eran dos testarudos intentando salirse con la suya.

— ¿Estabas…entrenando?— preguntó tímidamente, en un intento de iniciar una conversación con él; sabia lo poco conversador que el moreno era, pero aun así, no perdía nada con intentar… después de todo, lo más seguro era que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa…

—Hmp…Eso no te importa— le espetó fríamente— ¿Qué no lo ves? No eres más que una molestia, ¿por qué no te largas?— más que una pregunta, sonó como una orden. Ino bajó la mirada al instante, no quería, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar; Sasuke vio como ella entristecía de pronto y, a sabiendas de que no tendría la paciencia suficiente para soportarla, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse de ella; no quería estar cerca, no quería enfrentarla.

Ino luchaba por contener las lágrimas; se preocupaba tanto por Sasuke…y él ni siquiera podía ser un poco amable con ella… los cortos mechones de cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus mejillas la hicieron reaccionar. No dejaría que el Uchiha se fuera tan victorioso, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

—Nunca podrás quererme, ¿verdad?— demandó saber en un lastimoso susurro, logrando detener la marcha del chico, que, aun así, no se giró a verla. Viendo el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en él, se dio más confianza a sí misma para continuar— ¿Sabes? Cuando era niña oí un tonto rumor de que te gustaban las niñas con cabello largo…— comentó, pasándose una mano por el rostro mientras volteaba levemente— y desde ése día jamás volví a cortármelo, pensando que de esa forma algún día te fijarías en mi…— admitió calmadamente, haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar, para que su voz no se quebrase totalmente— el día que pelee con Sakura, lo primero en lo que pensé cuando corté mi coleta fue en ti…porque yo solo quería gustarte y no pensaba en otra cosa…— confesó, a punto de romper en llanto.

Él la oyó en silencio, tensando ligeramente sus músculos, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Qué estupidez— gruñó al fin, cuando ella dejó de hablar, apretando los puños y los dientes, haciendo que la joven alzara la cabeza para observarlo, mostrándole una dolorosa sonrisa condescendiente.

—Lo sé…ahora lo sé…— declaró, sin borrar su sonrisa— soy una tonta, siempre lo he sido. En especial por creer que algún día podría llevarle calor a tu helado corazón, Sasuke Uchiha…— la voz comenzaba a fallarle otra vez, y en cualquier momento las lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos azules.

—Que estupidez— repitió el moreno, volteando hacia ella mientras escondía las manos en los bolsillos de su traje, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo, en donde el sol se había ocultado casi por completo; dejó escapar un largo suspiro; él podía ser frío e insensible la mayoría del tiempo y con todo el mundo, pero no con ella; había algo que se lo impedía—. Maldición— gruñó por lo bajo, adquiriendo una expresión de resignación en su estoico semblante. No quería decir eso, pero tampoco quería hacerla llorar…

Finalmente suspiró, resignándose por completo.

— Sólo dije eso idiotez del cabello largo porque la mayoría de las niñas de la academia lo usaban corto…— admitió repentinamente, acortando la distancia para ubicarse frente a ella, alargando un brazo para tomar entre sus dedos un mechón del corto cabello rubio de una sorprendida Ino— Nunca me gustaron las niñas de cabello corto o largo. Jamás fue una cuestión del cabello— informó, suavizando su expresión un poco— no tengo un estereotipo.

— ¿Q-Qué?— balbuceó, abriendo los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa, y provocando que Sasuke frunciera levemente el ceño con exasperación—. N-No entiendo…

Rodó los ojos. No había salida; esa niña lo obligaría a decirlo…

— Lo que quiero decir es que… nunca me gustaron ninguna de esas tontas niñas porque siempre hubo una que sobresalió a las demás; una que se veía y se ve muy bonita con cualquier estilo que usase…— confesó, evitando mirarla a la cara, pero descendiendo de sus fuertes y maltratadas mano hacia la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola sonrojarse furiosamente ante el contacto.

Ino volvió a mirarlo a la cara, notando un casi imperceptible tono carmín posándose en sus pálidas mejillas.

Acaso… ¿Sasuke se había sonrojado también?

Toda aquella situación era irreal para Ino; ¿era eso una confesión? ¿Ese en verdad era Sasuke?

No pudo hablar, no pudo decir nada, solo se quedó allí, parada frente a él, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de romper el momento…

—La única con la que quiero reconstruir mi clan, y la única que sé que me entenderá cuando deba partir a buscar mi venganza…— dijo recuperando el tono frío, separándose de la chica para volver a voltear, dispuesto a marcharse una vez más—. Por eso, necesito que esa chica prometa que cuando eso suceda no me seguirá, y que esperará hasta que todo acabe; y yo prometo que regresaré a buscarla cuando sea el momento…— murmuró apretando los puños, con una firme mirada de convicción en el rostro.

Los ojos de Ino una vez más se abrieron al extremo, y después, ella entornó la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente los labios

— ¿Sí? ¿Y quién es esa chica?— demandó saber, despistadamente— ¿Es de la academia? ¿La conozco? ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que es la frentona!

El rostro del chico se desencajó por completo.

Ahí estaba él, confesando sus sentimientos, a pesar de lo mucho que le había costado, y ella, ni siquiera entendía el mensaje…

— ¡Estoy hablando de ti!— exclamó, volteando hacia ella, casi sin poder contenerse, pero recuperando al instante su semblante estoico.

Ino se sobresaltó una vez más, mientras su corazón se detenía.

¿Estaba soñando? No pudo evitar desconfiar, aunque esas hubieran sido las palabras que toda su vida había esperado oír.

Sus mejillas ardían furiosamente, y su corazón volvió a latir, con mucha más fuerza que antes.

No sabía que decir, o cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera podía estar muy segura de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

Sasuke vio la confusión y la vacilación en su rostro, por eso, volteando una vez más, emitió un pequeño bufido, desestimando la situación.

—Olvi…— comenzó a decir, pero antes de poder terminar la frase, fue interrumpido:

— ¡Lo prometo!

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, paralizándose al instante, sin poder voltear a verla.

—No espero que accedas a nada— le espetó, con voz monocorde, pero ligeramente expresiva— fue una idiotez, mejor olvídalo…

— ¡No lo haré!— aseguró ella, dando un paso hacia adelante— Yo… realmente no sé qué es lo que saldrá de todo esto, ni lo que planeas hacer…pero sí sé que te he amado desde siempre, y si para poder estar juntos debo esperarte, yo lo haré; porque ya te he esperado toda mi vida…y unos años más no significarían nada… ¿verdad?

Su sorpresa sólo duró un efímero instante. Aún de espaldas a Ino, y sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sonrió satisfecho al oírla, curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba.

—Entonces es una promesa, Ino Yamanaka. Ya no puedes echarte para atrás— advirtió con voz solemne, volviendo a guardar las manos en las bolsas de su traje.

—Lo sé…no lo haré—. Aseguró con la misma firmeza— pase lo que pase, estaré aquí…

—Entiendo…y pase lo que pase, yo volveré por ti…— afirmó— Por cierto…mañana son las finales…— comentó al aire, e Ino hubiera visto el pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas si él no hubiese estado dándole la espalda…

Ella sonrió tímidamente, también sintiendo el calor en sus mofletes.

—Allí estaré…— aseguró.

—Entonces es una ci…— dijo volteando ligeramente para verla una vez más, pero recapacitó antes de terminar la frase, volviendo a voltear rápidamente —. Entonces te veré allí, y podrás ver en primera fila la paliza que le daré a ése Gaara— aseguró, volviendo a su habitual voz indiferente.

—No puedo esperar, Sasuke-kun…

—Hmp… te veré mañana entonces, Yamanaka…y no olvides tu promesa, o tendré que ir a buscarte… recuerda que debemos— se sonrojó aun más, aclarándose la garganta— hum… debemos, algún día… debes ayudarme a reconstruir el clan Uchiha…—Ino rió, pero se percató de que él hablaba muy enserio…

—No lo haré…no la olvidaré— aseguró—. Tú tampoco olvides la tuya…

—No lo haré…— confirmó de la misma manera, ahora si comenzando a marchar.

Ella lo observó irse hasta que lo perdió de vista; ésa, sin duda, había sido la confesión más extraña y a la vez encantadora que había visto en su vida.

Acarició su fina melena rubia una vez más, con añoranza. Dejaría que creciera, ya no por gustarle a Sasuke, sino porque extrañaba su larga coleta… y si alguna vez, aun siendo una niña, pudo tomar la determinación de no cortarse el cabello, ahora estaba determinada a esperar a Sasuke el tiempo que fuera necesario; ella no lo juzgaría ni se interpondría en su camino; ahora conocía sus sentimientos y él los de ella, y, aunque algo en su interior le decía que se acercaban tiempos difíciles, ella jamás faltaría a su palabra

Porque Ino Yamanaka era obstinada hasta el punto de la inconsciencia cuando quería algo. Y lo que ella más quería era un futuro con el joven Uchiha…

Al final, se alegraba de los gustos de Sasuke no fueran sólo cuestiones de cabello…

.

.

.

.

**No soy mujer, pero me gusta esta pareja, no sé porque, aunque me gusta más el shonen…y la rubia…XDD en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y si les gusto, comenten! Así se que les gusta y que no para un fic futuro…**

**Ah! Y feliz cumpleaños a Ino! XD**


End file.
